1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a headphone set including speaker housings each of which incorporates a speaker unit, and a headband enabling a user to wear the speaker housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus which outputs music, various apparatuses are known such as a speaker, an earphone or a headphone set in accordance with a mode where the apparatus is used. The headphone set is used in such a manner where a user wears speaker housings each of which incorporates a speaker unit on user's left and right ears respectively. In case where the headphone includes left and right speaker housings, headband goes around in left and right directions from the crown of the user's head and connects left and right speaker housings. Besides the above-mentioned headphone set, there has been also known a headphone set using a neckband which a user wears in such a manner that left and right speaker housings or the like are connected to each other on a headband going around in left and right directions from a rear side of the user's head.
A headphone set generally used has several adjustment functions such that speaker housings each of which incorporates a speaker unit can be snugly fitted on ears of a user. For example, the headphone set has a function of adjusting an angle of the speaker housing when the speaker housing is brought into contact with the ear or a function of adjusting a length of the headband.
Further, patent literature 1 discloses a technique where when a user wearing glasses uses a headphone set, the user mounts speaker units on temples of glasses which are worn by the user, and the user can change the wearable position of the speaker unit along the frame of the glasses.